It Started in the Kitchen
by el santo
Summary: Alex and Tony Post 6-4


They were back in her kitchen. The place they most often ended their days after their most difficult cases together. They sat with wine in front of them, Tony with white, Alex a bold red. The atmosphere was different tonight, different from their usual comfortable post-work decompression gatherings. Since they had returned, not a word had been spoken about work. Instead they spoke about the restaurant where they had just enjoyed dinner. It was quiet and dark in the rest of the house, Ben long in bed and the sitter sent home. Alex could feel the anticipation coming from Tony. Or at least she hoped she did because she could feel it from herself, but she was never sure when it came to Tony. The conversation quieted down, Tony sat half smiling into his wine glass, and Alex made her decision. She stood, finished her glass and put it in the sink then turned and to stand in front of him. As she bent to take the lapels of his jacket, Tony tried to read her facial expression, her intentions. He was never sure of women, always felt inept, but he knew he wanted this one, and he knew he could be himself with Alex.

Then all at once his mind imploded.

She had pulled him up to her, her mouth on his, hands on his face slipping to his neck. Tony stood for a second, his hands at his sides, inert, while they kissed her tongue teasing his mouth her hands restless in his hair. Then when she stepped closer, pressing herself to him, Tony's mind began functioning again as he realized that yes, this was indeed happening. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself to her, taking her mouth, and enjoying the feel of the soft curves of her body. They both felt the change in one another, the feeling of light anticipation was gone and in its place was full on arousal. They stood panting together and Alex could feel Tony's erection pressing against her. She made another decision and took his hand leading him to the staircase. Tony stopped her at the foot tugging her hand whispering, "Ben?" She had climbed a step so when she turned she saw his aroused but concerned face turned up to her. She leaned in and with a slightly wicked grin whispered, "He's asleep, you can be quiet can't you?" then turned again leading him up the stairs. Alex nudged Tony into her room then went to Ben's open door, after making sure he was sleeping, she softly closed his door and returned to Tony.

She watched him she as entered the room and closed the door. He was standing next to the bed with his back to her seemingly staring at nothing. _Most men would be naked and in bed by now_, she thought as she ran her hand down his back and turned him to her. Tony seemed unsure standing there, so Alex pulled his jacket off and pushed him to sit on the bed. She stood in front of him and slipped her black dress over her head allowing him to look at her. Tony sat staring, with his arms again at his sides, swallowing hard. Alex stepped to him taking his head, pressing it to her breasts inviting him to touch her. Still hesitant, Tony only took her waist in his hands as Alex again brought her mouth to his. She pushed Tony back and straddled him working on the buttons of his shirt all the while kissing is face, neck and each new area of his chest she exposed. She was surprised and delighted to find his chest was more chiseled under the mat of hair than she imagined. Tony lay there, panting, his hands still shy caressing only her waist and back until finally Alex sat up reaching behind her snatching off her bra, telling Tony, "You can touch me, you know..." Tony's mouth watered as his eyes latched onto her chest and her hands guided his as they traveled up to take her. Alex groaned softly and bent to let him explore her with his mouth. And suddenly Tony's timidity was gone. He rolled her over her, pushing a knee between her legs while he vigorously suckled her breasts. Panting, Alex shoved his shirt off his shoulders and went to work on his trousers; she reached in and took his hard penis in her hand. Tony simultaneously jerked back and grabbed her hand. Alex froze, watching his face, waiting. "It's too much, it…it almost hurts" he tried to explain, his eyes closed. Alex nodded, withdrew her hand and reached up to bring him back to her taking his mouth with hers. Tony shuddered as she pressed against him, rubbing. He kissed his way down her neck to breasts again, his hands grew restless and bold finally reaching down he put is hand over the front of her black lace panties pressing the heel of his hand against her. Alex moaned and was reaching to take the scrap of lace off when Tony leaned back and slid them off her legs himself. Tony paused, looking down at her, taking the sight of her in, before burying his face between her legs. Alex yelped in surprise, moaned in pleasure, then inhaled sharply when she remembered she needed this to be quiet. And she definitely needed this. So she bit her lip to keep quiet as Tony used his mouth and tongue on her. She gripped is head with her hands to anchor herself to him, closed her eyes and gave in to pleasure. Somewhere in the far reaches of her mind she thought that Tony was very, very good at this, before she realized she couldn't take anymore and dragged him up. "I need-ya," she said in the same way she did a year ago on a rooftop. With that she rolled away to the far end of the bed reached in the nightstand drawer pulling out a packet. When she turned back, Tony took the condom wincing slightly as he rolled it on his sensitive erection. Alex again, took control climbing astride him slowly letting him slip inside her. Watching his face, she knew what he was feeling-pleasure so intense it was akin to pain. She moved on him pleasuring herself and him, slowly. She sat up planting her hands on his chest, tucking her feet on his thighs and drove them both toward climax. Tony watched her feeling almost stunned that this was happening, _she was his,_ and as he thought this, Alex gave a him look as if she knew just what he was thinking, they would never be the same after this and they would never be alone. Alex leaned down to kiss Tony as she could feel herself climbing, she worked herself on him harder until she bit down on his shoulder and came with a long low groan. The bite of Alex's teeth shot down Tony's spine and he wound his arms around her, pressing her hard against him as let go with her.

"What time do I have to leave?" He asked as they began to drift, with Alex still draped over him. "Not 'till half six, you have time. Sleep with me a bit," came Alex's muffled response from against his chest.


End file.
